Every Rose Has It's Thorn's
by Banditgirl311
Summary: Brittany was in an out of hospitals since she was a child, until a miraculous heart surgery saved her life. Now years later her heart was failing again, only this time she is refusing another transplant. The only question is why? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my dedicated readers, I have a new small story. It will only be two chapters. I have it already written just need to get it typed. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and ill be updating my other fanfic soon too. **

**Anyways enjoy, and dont forget to review!**

**I am not a doctor, I did a little research, but that's it. I also don't own glee.**

* * *

I am Brittany S. Pierce, seventeen years old, popular, blond, beautiful blue eyes, and I don't know what happened, or at least that's what I told myself.

"I feel fine, it's probably just the food I ate," at least that's what I told my friends.

"Its just school that's making me tired," at least that's what I told my mother.

I was wrapped up in so many lies, that's even I was beginning to believe them. I couldn't even keep up, and the pain in my heart just kept getting worse.

Heart Transplant, it's not something every seventeen year old girl hears. When I was seven I was in and out of the hospital for almost two years, when my mother was told that there was something wrong with my heart. First they did a routine exam on me, and as they checked my heart they noticed an irregular heartbeat, they immediately sent me to a cardiologists who confirmed that I had Atrial Fibrillation. In the next week they scheduled me to be cardioverted back into regular rhythm. They did a test on me first to determine whether I had developed any clots which they discover that I had several of, so they put me on Coumadin to dissolve them.

The worst thing happened to me a week later, I went into congestive heart failure for the first time. I remember sitting on my couch when I felt like I was beginning to suffocate and my arms and legs went numb. I was so afraid, especially when I couldnt feel my mother as she held me. The ambulance came and transported me to Lima Hospital for Children where I ended up being admitted for a week. I went through a series of tests and procedures to determine why this was all happening to me. Finally the answer became clear. A group of cardiologists came into my room and told my mother the shocking news. They told me that my heart was damaged and I had end stage heart failure. This meant I needed a heart transplant if I wanted to survive.

Mom told me that my heart was just not strong enough for me, and that the doctors needed to give me a new one. One that could hold all the love I had in my little body.

While most children spent their childhood going on play dates, feeding the ducks at the park, and enjoying school, I spent my time in a cold hospital. Even with its bright walls and smiley face stickers, Lima Children's Hospital still lacked the cheerful bliss of my own home. It stunk of lingering death, bad cafeteria food, and the feeling of disappointment and sadness.

Then it came in a small cooler, my life back, my room, my toys, my friends, it was my new heart. All the wait and it was finally here. I didn't think about where or who it came from, although now I wonder who's life it took to save my own, back then I didn't care, because now it was mine.

The day I saw that shiny light above me in surgery was the happiest moment of my childhood, and when my sleepy blue eyes woke up from the anesthesia I knew something about me had changed, but I was still in pure bliss.

So the little girl gets her wish, a brand new heart, and she lived happily ever after. At least that's what was supposed to happen, but as most realistic people know things don't always happen the way they should.

So here I am ten years later, in what seems like the same cold hospital. Only this time it was a bigger hospital outside of town. Still the same loneliness, the same needles in my arms, and the same lingering smell of death.

What started as a yearly exam, horribly turned for the worst. The doctors told me that my body was starting to reject my heart, and even with medication it was only a matter of time before my body fully rejected it. They told me that they didn't understand why my body was doing this after so many years, but deep inside I knew why.

They put me on the donor list as a status 1A priority, just like before. This means that I was put on the top of the list considering how ill I was getting. Only this time, I wasn't so sure I even wanted the surgery.

"Please John we have been here for three months is there anything else we can try?" my mother asked my doctor who we were now on a first name basis on considering all the time he has spent on my case since I first got sick.

As they talked I lay almost lifeless on the hospital bed. Over the past months I began to get weaker, skinnier, and got dark circles underneath my once shining blue eyes to match my cold pale skin.

"Im sorry June, there is nothing more we can do, besides the surgery," he said with more sadness most doctors give when they have bad news. "Im honestly surprised she's even lasted this long."

She turned to face towards me, I managed to open my eyes without making it obvious that I was not sleeping, but in fact listening to their whole conversation. This was a bad decision on my part. I could see it, the pain and sadness in my mothers eyes, the pain that I was causing. It had been three months since I told my mother that I wasn't getting the surgery, and although she tries to be strong and tells me she respects my decision, I know she is hurting inside.

"How long do you think she has left," she asked still looking at me.

"Like I said she really shouldn't be alive right now, she may have another week, or another month without the transplant. We still have her on the donor list though, and there is a possible donor upstairs who is in a coma," he said.

"Give it to someone else, Brittany won't agree to it. I have tried to reason with her, but she just wont go for it," she wiped the tears that seemed to sneak out. "I just wish she would give me a clearer answer as to why she won't do the transplant. I still cant find a reason why she wouldn't want to get the surgery, I feel like im missing something."

"She doesn't have to agree with it June, it is the parents decision," he said placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "All we need is your ok"

"I can't make her get the transplant without her consent, and risk her spending the rest of her life miserable and possible hurting herself."

"Atleast she will be alive," he said angrily. "God June, I love you and Brittany so much, and I can't bare to see either of you in pain, and I know that I may be out of line, but…" he began to say before my mother interrupted him.

"You what?" she asked softly.

I almost gasped as I lay in bed, I thought he had a thing for my mom, but love I never expected that.

"I know that we haven't even gone on our first date, and I have wanted to ask you for a while, but with Brittany in such critical condition, I thought it would be better to wait."

"You …love…me?" she said paying no mind to anything he just said except those three words 'I love you.'

"I didn't mean to spring that on you, but I wont take it back, because I do love you."

"Love?" my mother said with a stund look on her face repeating the word under her breath like a broken record.

"Yes, but I can see that your not taking it as well as I thought," he said backing towards the door. "Maybe I should give you a few minutes to process this."

I waited for him to leave before talking.

"Mom why didn't you say it back," I said in an almost _incomprehensible_ murmur, barely even able to keep my eyes completely open for too long.

"Excuse me," startled at my question, as she walked over to my bed. "I thought you were sleeping"

"Mom he is a great guy, funny, smart, handsome, and he is a doctor," I began a fit of coughs, feeling myself grow weaker with every cough. "You just sent Mr. Perfect out the door."

"I know he is, but…" she began to say.

"John isn't dad, but you have to be willing to give it a chance," I placed a comforting hand on hers.

She smiled proudly," when did you become the wise one."

"I just don't want to leave, and you end up alone. Don't make the same mistake I…" I began to say catching myself before I could let the truth slip out. "…have seen so many people make by not taking a chance at love, even if it ends badly, it's better to have loved then lost, then to not have loved at all. Right?"

"It almost sounded like you were speaking from experience," she said giving me a curious grin as she stroked my cheek.

"What do I know? Im seventeen and I haven't even had a boyfriend or anything," I said trying hard not to feed the fire that I accidentally lit.

That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks, the key to my survival. No one knew me better then my mother, and that couple of seconds as I struggled with a lie said it all.

"Hey your ok right, is it ok If I go back home to check on that fat cat of yours, I should be back in four hours at the most."

"Sure, I am not dying or anything' I said trying to sound as sarcastic as my weak voice allowed me to. "Give Tubbington a kiss for me, and make sure he isnt reading my diary. I know he is snooping around my things again."

"Sure sweaty," she placed a gentle kiss on her daughters fragile forehead. "You'll be fine. Quinn should be here soon anyways."

"True," I basked in the feeling of my mothers warm lips against my cold skin. "Maybe you can think about what I said."

"Don't push it April" she said as she walked out the room. "But we'll see."

"Hi Ms. P!" Quinn clad in a red cheerios outfit, happily making her way past her in the doorway.

"Hello Quinn, you're just in time I am going to be gone for a bit and I don't want to leave Brittany alone for too long," my mom said before disappearing into the hallway.

"Well she's in a rush," she made her way over taking the spot on the bed next to her best friend. "Hey B."

"Your squishing me fatty," I wiggled in my spot, poking the spot above her ribs that I know is particularly ticklish.

The shorter blond carefully swatted her pale friends fingers away from her sensitive spot."Hey now, none of that. Or you will feel my wrath." She gave the sickly girl a pointed look

I let out a small chuckle that turned into another deathly cough.

She made herself more comfortable, sliding her arm behind her best friends neck the way she knew made her comfortable. "Why couldn't your mom bring you to a hospital closer to were we live, my mom is barely letting me take the car as it is, but for you the hour and a half drive here is nothing."

"Well don't I feel special," I said smiling.

"You should," she said smiling back. "So Britt, wow, you look great,"

"Yeah, I got a makeover from the grim reaper," I said while adjusting my head so I could curl up further against the snuggly cheerleader.

"No seriously the paleness of your skin really brings out… the color of your eyes," she said smiling trying to ignore the clearly painful subject, but she couldnt stop herself when it didnt work and it turned into a frown. "So how are you doing?"

I knew it would come to this, we can't pretend like it's not going to happen, not like you can with a zit or your period.

"It's taking longer then I thought, and it's getting harder to breath," I said as I looked at the monitor showing my heart rate.

"I know why you're doing this"

"I figured you would be the first to figure it out," I said looking at my thumbs.

"Well just so you know im with what ever you decide, just are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yeah, im positive"

"This is something permanent, you can't just take it back, and what about your mother. You can honestly tell me that you can leave her like that and for…"

"I won't give up my heart, it's all I have left of…" I said louder than I could project, leaving a stinging deep in my throat.

"I know, I just wish there was another way," she said as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "What if staying alive isn't the way to get back with…"

I placed my finger on her lips and said "That's a chance I will have to take. Anyways I don't want to talk about that right now. Tell me what's going on in school."

"Where do i even begin…"

I could tell she didn't want to leave the subject, and how worried she was, but we sat in my room for almost four hours talking about nothing but school gossip, my old cheerios team, what's hot, and the latest drama in the glee club. I would miss Quinn so much, but she would always have a place in **MY** heart.

It's been five hours since my mother left. _'What if she doesn't make it back on time?'_ I wanted to be able to say bye to her, I at least owed her that. More than anything I wanted my mom to have closure, and to be happy. I wanted her to find the love I could never accomplish. I looked out the window staring out at the beautiful trees, clouds, and the sun. I would surely miss the sun, all those summers I spent with my friends, not a care in the world that one day that sun would no longer be with me. Just as I was ready to shut my eyes for what seemed like that eternal sleep, and walk to what I hoped would be heaven, I could hear footsteps.

I could hear them walking into my room, and it was like that last bolt of energy came, to keep my eyes open long enough to see the last person I wanted to see before I parted from this world. My mother finally made it.

"BrittBritt?" The voice was sweet, soft, yet full of worry. Even in my last minutes I knew for a fact that was not my mother's voice. Only one person called me by that nickname, the same person who was the sole reason I was lying in this bed ready to die.

"What are you doing here Santana?"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Part two to come soon!**

**Please Review Review Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright guys, here is part two and the end. Thank you so much for reading my second fic. I have a third one that I hope to get out soon. Its kind of like a american indian pre europe invasion brittana fic. If you havent already check out my fist fic The Prophecy: Heart to Heart**_

_**Enjoy, and dont forget to review please.**_

* * *

"_What are you doing here Santana?"_

I can't believe my mother would stoop so low, its bad enough that she sent all my family, friends, and even our pastor to convince me to live, but her. I knew that slip up earlier was gonna cost me, it was no coincidence that she decided to leave right after I let said that.. I should have known. "What are you doing here Santana?" I asked again when she did not reply the first time. Anger building inside my frail body as I continued to stare outside.

"Your mother came and got me, she said I could... I could help."

"It's been almost two years since we talked. How could you possibly help?" I asked as my breathing began to get heavy.

"I guess I deserve that," Santana stared down at the floor, scuffing her shoes against the floor. "I can still try though cant I."

She spoke the last part so quietly I had to strain to hear it past the beeping from her my monitor. "If I won't listen to my family, or my friends, then what makes you think I would listen to **you**," I tried hard to seem distant, she didnt deserve for me to break so easily.

"Maybe your right, but what if you're wrong,"

"Im not," I said making the mistake of allowing my voice to crack. It was easier to lie to myself when she was gone.

This time she spoke more confidently, looking up from the floor hoping to catch the familiar lovely blue eyes. She took one step forward slowly and steadily, like she was inching towards a hungry tiger. "Just tell me that the reason your not getting the surgery isnt because of me."

"Why would I die for you," I spat trying to sound as cold and harsh as my voice could bare, since I couldn't yell like I wanted to. The intensity of my words shown more in my eyes then in my words. For a split second as I looked into those mocha brown orbs I felt safe, then I remembered all the events that led me to this very moment, and that safe feeling was gone just as quick as it appeared.

"Why are you being like this? Im trying to apologize, to tell you that I…" she began to say as she walked over so that she was next to my bed.

"Tell me what?" I interrupted. "That you enjoy torturing me with all this BS, before I DIE," I could feel my heart beginning to race. It began to hurt badly. I pressed my palm against my chest to help with the pain. It felt like my heart was going to tear out of my chest.

"I don't want to argue with you while you're in this pain."

"What the pain I am feeling right now?" I asked not waiting or caring if she answered, as I still held my chest. "Its nothing compared to the pain my heart was in when you broke it."

She sat down in the chair near me, placed her head in her hands and began to cry. Raven locks cascading around her hands, creating an almost shield from everything around her.

"Don't cry," I said still breathing heavily. "Just leave."

"I can't," she said through sobs, with her hands still over her face.

"You have legs, just go."

"I can't because the love of my life is dying, and if she is dying then I want to spend every last minute with her," she said as she reached for my hand. "Like all those summers we spent together, lying in the park, doing completely nothing, yet feeling like we would rather be there with each other than any where else, remember. Or going to the pond and feeding the ducks. Even when you used to make that stupid fat cat of your waddle down the sidewalk with his cat leash."

She began to laugh at the memory, "We had to practically drag him halfway down the block. It took us like an hour to make it down the driveway with him."

I hated her even more for bringing up those memories, such happy moments we shared, before she decided that I was not as important as being NORMAL. "Tell me Santana, how's Puck?" I asked snatching my hand away.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I care about is you."

"Sure," I said sarcastic and under my breath. "Like you cared about me then?"

"I was scared , and after a year had past, then two, I never thought you could forgive me. I could barely forgive myself."

"Why are you doing this to me, you left me after I told you I loved you. I would have been fine if you didn't want a relationship, but you didn't even want to be my friend after that. In the split second it took to be honest with you and tell you how I feel I lost my best friend. Then you left me to be with a guy. Now after two years you all of a sudden love me, please. So what I get the surgery, then what? You leave me for a guy, or worse another girl," I said this time turning my head back to the window.

"In my defense you did just sprung it on me, and I don't want a guy, and the only girl I want is you."

"Sprung it on you. I told you I loved you after you kissed me. You! Not me, you! Remember that!"

"Yes I do, and I was already confused about the kiss, and then you said you loved me, and I got scared. You had all this love in your eyes, and it was so intense. I was scared, okay. Like everyone else in the world I have fears, and im apologizing for it, Im saying im sorry Britt."

"Really Santana, and what do you want me to do with that information."

"I want you to tell me the truth," she said softly. "I know the only reason you don't want me here is because I am the only one who can stop you from making a huge mistake."

I turned my head to look at the wall farthest from the love of my life, as tears began to run down my face. I wasn't going to let her see me cry.

"I am aren't I," she asked.

"And what if you are?"

"Brittany you won't lose your love for me if you get this transplant, you do know that don't you?" she asked.

I stayed silent, I couldnt let her know she was right, tell her that my heart was all I had left of her. That I was afraid that if I got this surgery then I wouldnt love her anymore, that I would be incomplete without it.

"The day you told me you loved me, you gave me your heart. I know you think I threw it away, but I didn't, I kept it with me. I know I went to Puck because I was scared, scared because I felt more for you then any guy I ever dated. When I finally got the nerve to come to terms with my feelings for you, I thought it was too late," she said. "I figured you would have moved on, found someone better, someone who deserves you."

"You broke my heart, I was in such a dark place after you did that to me," I said turning back to her, tears streaming down my face.

"I know," she replied looking down at the floor then back up at me to continue. "I never want you to be in that pain again. I knew from the moment I first saw you at the park in your yellow overalls and pigtails. Pretending you were duckwoman, because cat woman wore black and you liked yellow and ducks more. Everyone wanted to be my friend, because I had those new light up shoes, but not you. You just kept pretending to be duck woman quaking at all the ducks without a care in the world that everyone else thought you were strange. I didnt know it then, but I picked you that day not just as my best friend, but as my soulmate. I tried so hard to hide those feelings, but deep down I always knew I loved you."

"If you knew you loved me, then why did you freak out."

"I guess because a part of me never believed you would ever feel the same way."

"Why would you think that?" Curiosity and confusion stirring inside me, this side of Santana was rare. She always put this cold front on when other people were around. But this vulnerable side of her, this was the girl I fell in love with.

"Come on Britt, even on your death bed you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. Your smart, out spoken, kind, and you don't take things for granted."

"San have you looked in the mirror lately, you have all those things times two. Plus your spicy, with a little crazy thrown in, but that's what I love about you." Santana felt warmth shoot form her toes to her ears, hearing her old nickname come out of the blonds mouth.

"So you still love me,?" she asked finally feeling a break through.

"Of course I do," I sighed. "I never stopped loving you, but its not a matter of love. I don't know if that's enough anymore," I looked down at my figitting fingers. "How can I be sure that you won't get scared and leave again? I couldnt survive it a second time."

"Give me your hand" she told me.

I slowly passed her my hand, as she moved to sit next to me on my bed. She placed my hand on her chest,"Because only your touch can make my heart beat this fast."

I let my hand fall down to her lap, "I just dont know San."

"Britt please, I cant lose you again. I wont lose you again, this time ill die before I let you go again," she took her hand in mine, placing a tender kiss on each of my pale fingers. "Please, ill do anything."

I placed my hand on her cheek, I couldnt deny her. Every fiber in my being knew only two things. One, that I love this girl, and two, that I would give her anything she wanted. "You're going to have to spend everyday making it up to me, for a very... very long time."

A small tear ran down her tan cheek, "Ill spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I closed my eyes, the visit taking a heavy toll on my body.

"Does this mean your getting the surgery?"

"Yes," I said barely above a whisper. "You can tell my mother."

"Great," she said as she began to get up.

"Wait," I said grabbing her hand, still not opening my eyes. "Will you just lay with me, I am so tired."

We fell asleep lying as the sun shined on us, like all those times we spent at the park, on those hot summer days. It was everything I wanted, I always told myself that the best way to die would be in your sleep with the one you loved holding you. I guess I got my wish.

Beep…Beep….Beep…..Beep…Beep…..Beeeeeeeeee

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
